Hyperion/2
KSIĘGA II. A na to samo uderzenie wielkich, szerokich skrzydeł Czasu, gdy Hyperion utonął w falach powietrznych, Saturnus dotarł wraz z Theą do posępnej schroni, w której Cybelę i innych pobitych szarpał tytanów żal nad straszną klęską. Była to grota, gdzie światło zuchwałe nie mogło padać na ich łzy, gdzie oni czuli swe jęki, lecz ich nie słyszeli, bo je tłumiły grzmoty wodospadów i ciągłe szumy ochrypłych potoków. Urwiste granie i podarte turnie, jak gdyby ze snu strzeliwszy do góry, potworne swoje wysuwały wierzchy i fantastycznych tysiącem załomów dziwnie stosowne tworzyły sklepienie dla tego gniazda boleści. Tytani, zamiast na tronach, siedzieli na twardych piargach krzemiennych, albo spoczywali na ostrych głazach i na najeżonych kruszcami złomach łupkowych. Nie wszyscy byli tam razem; jednych udręczały ciężkie kajdany, inni gdzieś błądzili. Coeus i Gyges oraz Briareusz, Porfirion, Dolor i Tyfon i inni, najodważniejsi, najzuchwalsi w szturmie, znosili karę straszliwą w regionach, w których zamierał im oddech. Więzieni w żywiołach mroków, zgrzytali zębami, a wszystkie członki ich, podobne żyłom jakiegoś kruszcu, leżały bez ruchu, powykręcane albo wyprężone; tylko ich serca, strasznym żarte bólem, febrycznych ogni pełne, głośno biły pulsem krwi wrzącej. Po świecie szerokim gdzieś się błąkała Mnemosyne; Febe błądziła zdala od swego księżyca; i wielu innych nawykło wędrować po różnych stronach, lecz dzisiaj znaleźli schron tutaj straszny. I porozrzucane leżą naokół te obrazy życia, ogromne, martwe, niby druidyczne głazy na smutnych, opuszczonych bagnach, kiedy w posępny czas listopadowy deszcz zacznie padać pod wieczór, a niebo w mrok ich ołtarne otula sklepienia. Każdy miał tutaj swoją ustroń własną i ni spojrzeniem, ni słowem, ni jakimś rozpacznym czynem, nie zwracał się wcale do swych sąsiadów. Jednym z nich był Kreus. Jego potężna, żelazna maczuga leżała przy nim, a głaźne, strzaskane żebro opoki świadczyło wymownie, jaką miał w duszy przewspaniałość siły, nim padł, zwyciężon, w smutku i żałobie. Drugim był Japet, trzymający w garści śliski kark węża: temu żądłowaty z gardzieli zwisał język, zasię kręgi, wzdłuż rozprężone, opadły zdrętwiałe: dziś już ten potwór nie mógł bryzgać jadem w twarz zwycięzkiego Jowisza. Tuż obok, twarzą do ziemi, leżał Kottus, czaszką bijąc straszliwie o krzemienne głazy, usta z cierpkiego wykrzywiając bólu i przewracając oczyma. Opodal widziałeś Azyę, Kafa olbrzymiego potężną córkę, co, chociaż niewiasta, o wiele więcej matce swej, Tellurze, sprawiła cierpień, niż który z jej synów. Więcej zadumy było w jej obliczu, niźli męczarni, gdyż wzrokiem proroczym widziała przyszłą swą świetność: w palm cieniu przez jej szeroką wyobraźnię rosły na świętych wyspach Oksu i Gangesu, współzawodnicząc w mocy i ogromie, wielkie przybytki, wspaniałe świątynie. Jak się Nadzieja wspiera na Kotwicy, tak też i ona, aczkolwiek mniej wdzięczna, stała oparta na zębie, wypadłym przenajwiększemu z jej słoni. Ponad nią, na stromej turni, leżał wyciągnięty, wsparty na łokciach, chmurny Enceladus. Dawniej łagodny był on i spokojny, jak wół pasący się na kwietnych błoniach, nierozsierdzony przez nikogo; teraz, wściekły jak tygrys, jak lew, knowający, myślał i dumał, snuł jakoweś plany; on to niedawno rzucał naokoło góry na góry, w długiej wojnie bogów młodsze smagając bóstwa, że, spłoszone, kryły się w zwierząt i ptaków postacie. Obok był Atlas; przy nim ojciec Gorgon, Forkus, na wznak się położył. W sąsiedztwie był Oceanus i Tethys. W spowiciu włosów na łonie jej łkała Klymene. A śród nich wszystkich Themis — u stóp Opsy, onej królowej, osłoniętej mgłami, nie więcej oczom widzialnej, niż ciemne wierzchołki świerków, gdy je noc głęboka otuli w chmury. Było-ci tam jeszcze i wielu innych, których nie wymienię. Bo kiedy Muza wzniesie się na skrzydłach w wyże powietrzne, któż wstrzyma jej loty? A teraz śpiewać musi o Saturnie i towarzyszce jego, którzy chwiejnym wydobywali się krokiem z głębiny straszliwej puszczy. Ponad ciemną turnią pojawiły się ich głowy; ich postać rosła i rosła, aż się krok ich zrównał z poziomem szczytu i spoczął. I wówczas Thea, ramiona rozpostarłszy drżące wkrąg nad tem gniazdem katuszy i z boku wlepiwszy oczy w oblicze Saturna, ujrzała ciężką w niem walkę. Najpierwszy z pomiędzy bogów zmagał się z wszelaką słabością bólu, gniewu, przerażenia, zemsty, wyrzutów, żalu i nadziei, ale najbardziej z rozpaczą. Daremnie walczył przeciwko tym plagom, albowiem na głowę jego polało już Fatum olej śmiertelny, jad, co mu odbierał piętno boskości; i Thea, przelękła, dała mu spokój, puściwszy go naprzód między olbrzymów zwyciężone plemię. Jak między nami, śmiertelnymi ludźmi, serce, dotknięte bólem, jeszcze bardziej rwie się i szarpie, jeżeli się zbliża do progów domu, gdzie serca boleją równem cierpieniem, tak i Saturn, wszedłszy między pobitych, o mało nie upadł. Ale się spotkał z okiem Encelada, a wyraz mocy i czci, w niem zawarty, przejął go niby natchnieniem. I krzyknął: „Patrzcie, tytani, na boga waszego!" I na to jedni zajękli, a inni z miejsc się porwali na nogi, znów inni ten sam ze siebie wyrzucili okrzyk, lub wybuchnęli płaczem albo skargą, a wszyscy z czcią się skłonili przed bogiem; i Ops, zasłony uchyliwszy czarnej, skroń ukazała bladą, zgasłe lica, i wielkie łuki brwi, i głębię oczu. Szumy powstają w ciemnych wierzchach świerków, gdy Zima głos swój rozpuści; szmer idzie po nieśmiertelnych, kiedy Bóg do góry podniesie palec na znak, ze w tej chwili obciąża język swój ciężarem myśli, muzyką grzmotów i błyskawic: szmer ten jest jak ów poszum w ciemnych wierzchach świerków. Gdy ten zamilknie w swoim górskim świecie, żaden już podźwięk nie nastąpi po nim; ale gdy tutaj, między pobitymi, szmer ów przystanął, począł głos Saturna rość niby organ, który wraz na nowo brzmieć rozpoczyna, kiedy przygłuszone przestaje drżeć już powietrze od srebrnych, nagle urwanych brzmień poprzednich... Oto jak głos ten zwolna wzmagał się: „W mem sercu, które jest własnym swym sędzią, nie mogę — nie umiem znaleźć przyczyny, dla czego to nas spotkało. Nie mogę jej znaleźć ani w legendzie o pierwszym z dni świata, zawartej w księdze o stronicach z ducha, którą Uranus gwiaździsty swym jasnym zratował palcem od brzegów ciemności, kiedy ją chciały lekko wzdęte fale pogrążyć w swoich półmrokach — w tej księdze, którą wy znacie, a którą dla siebie-m za silny wybrał podnóżek: niestety, jak mało silny! W znakach, ni symbolach, ani we wróżbach żywiołów, powietrza, ognia, i wody, i ziemi, — w pokoju, wojnie czy sporze wzajemnym jednego przeciw jednemu, dwóm, lub trzem, lub wszystkim, albo gdy każdy poszczególnie walczy z trzema drugimi, jak ogień z powietrzem głośno się zmaga, kiedy strumień deszczu zalewa obu i obu przyciska do twarzy ziemi, przyczem, skoro znajdą siarkę, poczwórna już tym biednym światem wstrząsa i szarpie nawała — w tej nawet potwornej walce, z której potrafiłem głęboką czerpać naukę, nie umiem znaleźć powodu, przecz to nas spotkało: Nie, nie! Choć śledzę, choć ślepię, nieomal omdlewający, nad księgą natury, nad rejestrami wszechbytu, nie mogę dotrzeć do przyczyn, dla których wy, bóstwa, wy pierwsi z widnych, dotykalnych bogów, tak-eście marnie ulegli tej sile, co, gdy ją z waszą porównać, nie wzbudza żadnego strachu... A jednak leżycie przezwyciężeni! pobici! w pogardzie! Mówię: „powstańcie, tytani!'"—jęczycie. Mówię: „w proch z wami!" — jęczycie! Cóż czynić? O wielkie niebo, Ojcze niewidzialny! Cóż ja wydołam? O bracia bogowie, wskażcie mi drogę, jak bojować mamy, jak mamy gniew swój ukoić szalony! Podajcie radę! łaknie jej zgłodniałe ucho Saturna. W tobie, Oceanie, mieszka rozwaga, szczytna i głęboka; z podziwem patrzę, jak na licu twojem myśl natężona rodzi pewne siebie zadowolenie: dopomóż! dopomóż!" Tak skończył Saturn; a wówczas bóg morza, mędrzec - sofista, nie z gajów ateńskich czerpiący wiedzą, lecz z mroku wód swoich, wstał, z nieociekłym naokoło włosem, aby poszeptem, który język jego chłonął, w swych pierwszych wysiłkach, jak dziecko, od tych pieniących się piasków nadbrzeżnych, taki rozpocząć rozhowor: „Bogowie, wy, którzy własnym dławicie się żalem, szarpani gniewem, pożerani złością, w kurczach ginący z tej bolesnej klaski, przytępcie zmysły, ten swój słuch przytłumcie, gdyż w moim głosie nie grzmi zapalczywość! Przecież, kto pragnie, niechaj mnie wysłucha: albowiem chce wam dać dowód, jak chętnie każdy się ugiąć powinien; a wiedzcie, że w tym dowodzie niosę wam pociechę, jeżeli czerpać chcecie ją z tej prawdy. Prawo natury zmogło nas, nie siła gromu lub Zeusa. O wielki Saturnie, wszechświat atomów tyś przejrzał najlepiej, ale żeś królem i że ślepym jesteś właśnie przez swoją królewskość, dla tego jedna twym oczom zakryta jest droga, którą ja szedłem ku prawdzie wieczystej. Więc przedewszystkiem: jak nie byłeś pierwszą, tak też nie jesteś potęgą ostatnią i być nie możesz. Nie jesteś początkiem ani też końcem! Chaos to i Ciemność stworzyły światło, ten najpierwszy owoc wewnętrznych bojów, ponurych zaburzeń, dojrzewających dla celów przedziwnych. Nadeszła chwila dojrzenia, z nią światło — i światło, z własnym skojarzone stwórcą, wydało wszystką bezmierną materyę. I objawili się nasi rodzice — Niebo i Ziemia — w tej samej godzinie, a potem świata objęliśmy władzą — ty, pierworodny, i my, ród olbrzymów. Teraz ból prawdy idzie, jeśli komu będzie on bólem! Szaleństwo! Boć przecie z spokojem znosić wszystką prawdą nagą i wszystkie losy to szczyt wspaniałości! Baczcie, co mówią: Jak Niebo i Ziemia wżdyć doskonalsze, niż Chaos i Ciemność, choć i te ongi miały panowanie; jak zasię po nich widzimy Niebiosa i Ziemię w kształtach potężne i piękne, w woli i czynach wolne, a łączliwe, oprócz tysiąca innych, jawnych znaków czystszego życia, tak dziś w nasze ślady wstępuje świeża, piękniejsza potęga, z nas urodzona i na to, ażeby wzbić się nad nami, jako myśmy ongi zmogli chwalebnie dawną moc ciemności. A przeto klęska nasza nie jest większą, niż bezkształtnego upadek Chaosu, sprowadzon przez nas. Czyż ta bryła gleby może urągać lasom, które sama wyhodowała i ciągle hoduje, a które od niej tyle czarowniejsze? Czyż może ona nie uznać przewagi zielonych gajów? Albo czyliż drzewo śmie gołębicy zazdrościć, że grucha i że na śnieżnych polatuje skrzydłach, kędy jej wola, gdzie ma rozkosz swoją? My to jesteśmy jak te drzewa w lesie, tylko że z naszych wspaniałych gałęzi nie wyszły blade, samotne gołębie, lecz złotopióre orły, co szybują w swojej piękności wysoko nad nami i przez to muszą panować, albowiem takie jest prawo: Kto pierwszy pięknością, ten ma być pierwszy i władzą. Zapewne, przez to odwieczne prawo tak się stanie, że nowe plemię wtrąci kiedyś w smutek naszych zwycięzców, jaki nas dziś gniecie. Czyście widzieli wóz młodego boga, co moje zabrał dziedzictwo?.. Słuchajcie, czy widzieliście to jego oblicze? ten wóz, naokół bryzgający pianą, zaprzężon w lotne, skrzydlate rumaki, stworzone przezeń samego? Jam widział, jak mknął po gładkiej, spokojnej przestrzeni, z ogniami takiej piękności w źrenicach, żem smutne zaraz rzucił pożegnanie swemu Królestwu. Smutnie-m się pożegnał i oto-m przybył, ażeby zobaczyć, jak bezlitosne przemogły was losy i czy nie mógłbym dodać wam otuchy w tym strasznym bólu. Przyjmijcie tę prawdę i niechże ona będzie wam balsamem." A kiedy przebrzmiał szept Oceanowy, umilkli wszyscy — z gniewu, czy dla tego, że ich przekonał i zawstydził? Jakaż myśl to odgadnie, choćby się najgłębiej zastanowiła? Przecież tak się stało, że nikt doraźnej nie miał odpowiedzi, oprócz Klymeny, na którą nie zważał żaden z obecnych. Lecz i ta nie na to poczęła mówić, aby odpowiadać, tylko, z przedziwną łagodnością w oku na zasmuconych spoglądając bogów, taką wargami poczerwieniałemi zaniosła cichą, bojaźliwą skargę: „Ojcze! jam tutaj najsłabszym jest głosem i wiem jedynie to, że znikła radość i że ból wpełznął do naszego serca, aby w niem zostać, ach! może na zawsze! Nie chcę być wróżką złego, jeśli mniemam, że takie słabe mogłoby stworzenie odwrócić pomoc, która się nam z prawa od bóstw należy wszechwładnych. Pozwólcie wyjawić przecież mą troskę, pozwólcie powiedzieć sobie, co doszło mych uszu, co mi wyciska łzy i przekonywa, że nas już wszystkie odbiegły nadzieje! Stałam na brzegu, na uroczym brzegu, dokąd z krainy ciszy, drzew i kwiatów zalatywały przewonne powiewy. Wszystko spokoju pełne i rozkoszy jak ja cierpienia — tak pełne radości i rozkosznego, łagodnego ciepła, że serce moje poruszyła żądza, by lżyć samotność, aby jej złorzeczyć pieśniami skargi, muzyką tych naszych, nieszczęsnych bólów. Siadłam, wzięłam konchę i jęłam szepty przelewać w jej wnętrze i snuć melodyę — o, już nie melodyę! Bo gdym śpiewała, głuche muszli echa śląc nieudolnie na tchnienia powietrzne, z przeciwnej strony, od wyspy lesistej, oblanej wodą, dźwięk przypłynął ku mnie z pogwarem wiatru — dźwięk tak czarujący, że mi zagarnął słuch i porwał całą. W piasek rzuciłam swą konchę, a fala wraz napełniła jej wnętrze, jak moje napełniał zmysły pogłos tej złocistej, nowej melodyi. W każdym rajskim dźwięku śmierć była żywa, — w każdym ich strumieniu, które płynęły wciąż, jeden za drugim, i znów się razem zlewały, jak perły, kiedy się sypią z przerwanego sznura. I potem znowu jedna pieśń za drugą poczęły krążyć naokół mej głowy, niby gołębie, które pofrunąwszy z swoich gałęzi oliwnych, muzykę mają w swych skrzydłach, zamiast piór milczących, i o chorobę wnet mnie przyprawiły — razem: z zadrości i bólu. Ból przemógł, i odurzone zatkam sobie uszy, gdy wtem, pomimo drżących rąk oporu, przedarł się ku nim głos przenajdźwięczniejszy, głos wołający: „Młodzieńczy Apollo! Apollo! młody, jutrzniany Apollo!" Chciałam uciekać, lecz głos mnie doścignął, Głos wołający: „Apollo! Apollo!" O ty! mój Ojcze! o bracia! gdybyście czuli mą boleść, gdybyś ty, Saturnie, czuł, co ja cierpię, nigdybyście moich nie potępili słabych słów, że śmiały mieć uroszczenie, by je wysłuchano." Głos jej popłynął jak potok lękliwy, który, krzemiennem wlokąc się łożyskiem, boi się spotkać z morzem; ale morze, wraz go spotkawszy, zadrżało: potężny głos Encelada wielkim wezbrał gniewem: Jak głuchy łoskot fal w napół ukrytych jaskiniach turnic, huczały bałwany ciężkich wyrazów, które z swego łona wylewał, wsparty na łokciach — nie wstawał z wielkiej pogardy: „Mamy-li, bogowie, słuchać tu dzisiaj olbrzymów przemądrych czy też przegłupich? Piorun za piorunem, do ostatniego wyrzucan z zbrojowni zdrajcy Jowisza, jeden świat za drugim na moich piętrząc ramionach, niewiększą sprawił mi boleść, niż dziecinne słowa śród tych straszliwych pogromów. Tytani! zbudźcie się ze snu! krzyczcie! drżyjcie! ryczcie! Zapomnieliście o tych ciszach krwawych? O tych hańbiących policzkach? Was wszystkich zmiażdżyło ramią dzieciucha! Słyszycie?! A ty, wrzekomy władco wód, czy dzisiaj już zapomniałeś płomiennych błyskawic, które smagały twe morza? Co? jakto? Więc z odrętwienia mogło was obudzić te kilka prostych słów mych? O radości! Teraz ja widzę, żeście nie zgnębieni! Teraz już widzę, jak oczu tysiące goreją żądzą odwetu!" To mówiąc, wyprężył w górę swą postać olbrzymią i, wstawszy z miejsca, tak przemówił dalej: „Teraz jesteście płomieniami, ja was nauczę palić, ja wam dziś pokażę, jakby od wrogów oczyścić powietrze, jak porozżagwiać krzywe ognia groty, i jak spopielić wzdęty obłok Zeusa, jak młodzieniaszka tego w jego własnym zdusić namiocie. O, niechaj odczuje zbrodniczą krzywdą, którą nam wyrządził. Bo chociaż gardzę słowem Oceanu, ja nad czemś więcej boleję tu dzisiaj, niż nad utratą królestwa: minęły chwile spokoju i senliwej ciszy — chwile, tak obce niweczącym walkom, gdy wszyscy niebios nadobni mieszkańcy schodzili ku nam z rozwartą źrenicą słuchać słów naszych. Było to, gdy jeszcze nie marszczyły się gniewnie wasze czoła, gdy usta wasze znały li jedynie, solenne dźwięki; było to, gdy jeszcze nie było znane skrzydlate zwycięztwo, bądź utracone, bądź też odniesione. A pamiętajcie, że dotąd Hyperion nie uległ hańbie, brat nasz najjaśniejszy, o, tak, Hyperion — oto jego promień!" Wszystkich się oczy zwróciły ku licom Enceladowym, i gdy z ust tytana ku szczytom turnic popłynęło imię Hyperiona, spostrzegły, jak bladym przebłyskiem światła drgały jego rysy. Nie było w rysach tych gniewu, bo widział, że inne bóstwa tak samo płonęły żądzą pomszczenia. Spojrzał po nich wszystkich i w twarzach wszystkich dostrzegł promień blasku. Ale najbardziej gorzał Saturn stary; włos jego siwy lśnił się jako piana, obryzgująca wokół piersi statku, kiedy północą wjeżdża do zatoki. I tak w tej bladej, srebrnej stali ciszy, gdy światło jakieś, by odbrzask poranku, przenikło naraz wszystkie strome skały, wszystkie posępne schronie Zapomnienia, wszystkie cieśniny, wszystkie przepadliska, wszystkie te turnie, wszystkie czarne głębie, żleby milczące, albo też ochrypłe od rozhukanych, szalonych potoków. I nagle wszystkie wieczne wodogrzmoty, wszystkie siklawy, dalekie i blizkie, przedtem w posępne otulone mrocza, zalśniły w świetle w całej swojej grozie! Był to Hyperion: jaśniejącą stopę na granitowym postawiwszy szczycie, ujrzał niedolę, którą światłość jego w straszliwszym jeszcze ujawniła kształcie. Włos miał złocisty, na wzór numidyjskich skręcony puklów, a majestatyczna, królewska postać rzucała olbrzymi cień śród swej własnej jasności, by ogrom głazu Memnona przy zachodniem słońcu, widzialny oczom wędrowca po Wschodzie. I jęk wydawszy, jak harfa Memnona, i załamawszy ręce, zamyślony, stał tak milczący w głębokiej zadumie. Zwątpienie zdjęło powalonych bogów, kiedy przy sobie króla Dnia ujrzeli pozbawionego otuchy: i lice zakrył niejeden przed tą falą światła. Lecz Enceladus dumnem powlókł okiem po swoich braciach, a na błysk tych źrenic podniósł się Japet, i Kreus, i Forkus, i wszyscy razem zwrócili swe kroki, kędy on wielką wystrzelił postacią. I czterej razem wywołali głośno imię Saturna, a na to Hyperion ze swego szczytu odkrzyknął: „Saturnie!" Saturn zaś siedział obok Matki bogów, w obliczu jego nie było radości, jakkolwiek wszyscy bogowie z głębokich poczęli wołać gardzieli: „Saturnie!" Kategoria:Hyperion